


The ruins of yesterday

by Fantasyamongreality



Category: Journey into Mystery
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyamongreality/pseuds/Fantasyamongreality
Summary: When Phoenix moved into her 19th century home, she didn't expect to come across a box of old photos that would end up changing her life forever.





	The ruins of yesterday

MOVING IN

It was the big day for Phoenix. She was about to move into her new 19th century home. Emotions were high as she said goodbye to her old life living in her one bedroom apartment in the city to say hello to her new life in the 5 bedroom rustic home in the country. As she packed the last box, memories of her time in her apartment came flooding back. She sat on the floor and stared at the 4 walls she called home for the last 7 years. As much as she loved the city, her old life and that apartment, Phoenix was ready to start over. As she taped the lids shut on the box, she took one last glance around the room, picked up the box and scurried down to her car. Jumping in her car she started the radio and belted up, this was it, she was finally starting her new life. She starts up her engine and off she begins to her new home.

After what seemed like an eternity driving, Phoenix finally arrived to her home 3 hours later. Exhausted and hungry, she left the boxes in her boot and went inside. The house was just as she remembered when she first saw it 6 months ago. With it's beautiful Beamed ceiling, dark oak wood floors and ceramic windows, Phoenix knew she would be very happy here. She walked around admiring the walls. Talking to herself she says 'I wonder how many stories these walls have seen'. As she wanders around the house, Phoenix notices a door, she never noticed it the first time she came to the house. Curious as to what this door leads to, she went over to it. Opening it, she saw steps leading down to a basement. 'A basement?' She questions 'I was never told about a basement'. As curiosity takes over, she decides to go down and have a look. She's shocked with what she finds.

She proceeds down the stairs into a large, dark, dusty room. She searches for a light to turn on. Eventually finding the light, she notices the room is full of old furniture, boxes and more. She sees a dusty old mirror, she blows the dust off and admires it. 'Woah' she exclaims to herself. The mirror looked like it was from the very beginning of time. It was broken in places with cracks on the glass. It definitely wasn't a new mirror that's for sure. Exploring the basement Phoenix comes across a medium sized box. It isn't open. It has a label on it. 'DO NOT OPEN'. Not listening to the instructions, she picks the box up, turns the light off and goes back upstairs. She sits down at her kitchen table and grabs a knife. With the knife she stabs it through the tape on the box and pulls the lids back. She discovers it's a box of old photographs, possibly from centuries ago. She doesn't touch them. 'How were these taken? Camera's didn't exist when some of these look like they were captured' even more curious she tips the box upside down and spread the photos over her table. 'Why would Someone not want these opened?' She goes through the photos one by one.


End file.
